Love, Life, & Promises
by Shining Ruby
Summary: Hermione Granger was Bella Swan for a year and sent to forks for her protection. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. **

**FULL SUMMARY: Hermione Granger was Bella Swan for a year and sent to Forks for her protection. She's now back at Hogwarts and she's happy, but she didn't expect the Cullen family to come. What will happen now? What does it mean for her? What does this have to do with Cedric Diggory and a baby boy. **

Chapter 1

It's January. It's been four months since Edward left his Bella for her protection. Ever since the birthday fiasco, Edward had realized that he couldn't be with her as long as she was human. And there was no way he was going to change her. He wanted her to stay human.

He didn't blame Jasper for what happened. Even though Jasper apologized immediately and almost all the time, he still didn't blame him. It wasn't Jasper fault. He had been drinking human blood for over a century. He didn't know there was another way to survive. He was taught to be that way.

Now all that Edward did was stare blankly at the wall or stare into space with a lifeless look in his eyes. He would sit in the couch all day and do nothing. The only time he would the couch was when he went hunting.

Everyone had been worried about him since they left Forks. Someone would try talking to him, but he barely talked to them. In fact, he didn't even look at his family. It got to the point where they stopped trying.

They had been staying in Denali since they left Forks. It has been pretty boring the day had been pretty boring. The T.V. was on, but no one was watching it. Jasper and Emmet were playing chess. Rosalie was reading a magazine. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the loveseat talking amongst themselves. Edward, obviously, was sitting on the couch staring into space. Alice came running in looking frantic and confused.

"We need a family meeting now," she said grabbing everyone's attention including Edward's they could here the panic and in Alice's eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

Alice sat next to Edward and Jasper came to sit next to her to try to calm her down. She turned her head to Edward. "It's about Bella?"

Edward immediately tensed. "Alice, I told you not to go looking into her future!" He glared at her.

Alice glared back at him. "I wasn't. I'm just so in tune with her that something slips out and I end up seeing her by accident." She paused taking a deep unnecessary breathe. She wasn't sure how Edward was going to take this. "Edward, her future disappeared."

"What?" Edward felt like his breathe was knocked out of him.

"Alice, what do you mean her future disappeared?" Esme asked looking like she was about to cry.

"I mean, she's gone," Alice explained. "Its like Bella disappeared off the face of the earth. every time I try to find her I see someone else. Someone completely different."

"What does the girl you see instead of Bella look like?" Carlisle asked.

"She's short, almost as short as I am," Alice tried to explain. "She's petit, she has brown curly hair almost coffee colored. She has the same eye color as Bella. I need something to draw so I can show you." Jasper immediately got up and quickly gave her some paper and pencil and wrapped an arm around her. "Thank you."

Immediately Alice's hands were moving in blurs. When she finished she showed it to her family. She sketched a seventeen year old with curly brown hair almost bushy. Everyone in the room noticed how she had the same eye color as Bella. In fact, they looked exactly the same. They also noticed how tiny she was.

"What's her name, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Give me a minute," she said

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated on the girl, picturing her in her mind trying to find anything on who this girl might be. After about five minutes, she saw something. Alice saw her sitting on a rocking chair smiling softly at a sleeping child. She looked so content and happy like she hadn't been in long time. Alice looked more into the vision and finally found her and finally found her name. she opened her eyes to see everyone looking at curiously. She looked at each member of her family and stopped her eyes on Edward.

"You saw that, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said with an unreadable expression.

"Well, what did you see?" Emmett asked. "C'mon the suspense is killing us."

"Did you see her?" Jasper asked with his arm still around her.

"Yes, I saw her," Alice said. "She was sitting in as room sitting on a rocking holding a child. She was watching the child sleeping."

Edward would never admit this out loud, but found her to be beautiful. Probably even more than Bella, even though he found this girl to be beautiful, his love for Bella hasn't waiver. He still in love with her and he was going to find out where she is.

"Did you find out where she is?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but I only got her first name," Alice answered. "Her name is Hermione. It's very beautiful name."

"Like Shakespeare," Esme said softly.

"Yeah."

"How old was the child?" Rosalie asked.

Throughout this whole meeting Rosalie had been quiet. She had just been observing. That is until Alice mentioned the child her head snapped up. Everyone knows that Rosalie has always wanted a child. Since becoming a vampire, it has given up any chance of conceiving.

"It was a little boy, a toddler. He looked about two years old. You should have seen her face. She looked so content and happy like she hadn't seen that baby in years."

"So what do we do?" Emmett asked.

"We find answers," Edward answered. "We find out what happened to Bella and how this Hermione is involved. We're going back to Forks."

Edward started walking away when Alice stopped him. "Wait, Edward. There's more. When I first saw Hermione, I saw something else." Edward motioned for her to continue. "I saw us going to a castle."

"What, like we're going to see the Queen of England?" Emmett joked.

"We're going to England, but not to see the queen," Alice said. "I saw an old man and this time I did get his name. his name is Albus."

"Albus Dumbledore." Everyone turned to Carlisle who had said it.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"Because Esme and I have met him before during one of our anniversary," he replied. "He's the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Wait, witchcraft as in…" Rosalie trailed off.

"A magical school," Carlisle supplied with a smile. "Yes, from what I heard Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago."

"So, this Dumbledore character is somehow linked to Hermione," Alice said.

"Yes, and if my assumption is correct, she is a witch and she went to school there or she might be still going to school.

"First thing we have to do is go to Charlie's to see if Bella is there," Edward said heading to his Volvo.

The Cullen family looked at each other before following Edward.

* * *

><p>Edward and Alice stood in front of Chief Swan's front door. The cruiser was there, so they knew he was home. They had been standing there for what felt like hours, but it was really a few minutes. Alice finally knocked on the door.<p>

Chief Swan opened the door. When he saw them he looked shocked an confused as to why they were there. "Can I help you?"

They looked at each other before Edward asked, "We were wondering if Isabella Swan was home?"

"Sorry, but there is no one that lives here by that name," Charlie said uncomfortably.

They looked at each other confused. "Don't you have a daughter?" Alice asked.

"No, my ex-wife and I never had any kids," Charlie explained. "Our marriage didn't last a year."

Edward and Alice were even more than ever. Charlie didn't have a daughter. It was like Bella doesn't exist. Edward was speechless, the love of his life doesn't exist. That doesn't make sense.

"So you don't have any other relatives that are around seventeen years old?" Alice asked.

"Just my niece," Charlie replied, "but she lives in London."

Their heads snapped up as soon as they heard London. "Do you have a picture of her?" Edward asked. "And what's her name?"

Charlie nodded and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. "Her name is Hermione," he said showing them a picture of her.

They almost gasped out loud. It was her, it was the girl that replaced Bella in Alice's visions.

"So, does she visit you often?" Alice asked recovering from her shock.

Charlie smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. when she turned 15 she stopped coming."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well, her boyfriend had died and she was really messed up about it," he said. "It doesn't help that that summer she found out she was pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Edward and Alice exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he's adorable." Charlie flipped his wallet and showed him a picture of a smiling baby that looks about seven months old. Alice couldn't help but be in awe. He was so cute. He had bronze hair and grey eyes.

Alice turned to look at Edward who looked shocked. "That's him. That's the toddler I saw Hermione holding. That's she looked so happy to see him. She's his mother." Alice said quietly so that Charlie couldn't here.

"Thank you," Edward said, "but we really need to go."

They got in the Volvo and sped off to the house. Once they got there they immediately called a family meeting.

"You'll never believe what we found out from Charlie," Alice said as they took seats in the living room. "Bella is not his daughter" everyone besides Edward was shocked and confused.

"Alight, why don't you start off from the beginning," Carlisle suggested.

They told them everything. They told them that Hermione was his niece. Then they told them why she stopped visiting, the death of her boyfriend. And then they told that the toddler was Hermione's son.

"You wanna know what so ironic?" Alice started to say. "When I saw the picture of toddler, I couldn't help but notice that he kind of looks likes Edward a bit." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "No, I'm being serious. He had Edward's hair and-dare I say it-his smile."

"Alice, that is crazy," Edward commented.

"I'm just saying," Alice defended. "Tell me you didn't notice that, Edward."

"Okay, so I will admit. He does look a little bit like me," Edward said, "that doesn't mean anything. Can we change the subject?"

"So what do we do now that we have this information?" Jasper asked.

"We go to England," Carlisle said. "Jasper, will you book our flights?" Jasper nodded and brought out his cell phone and called the airport. Carlisle turned to the rest of his family. "Let's pack. We don't know how long we are going to be there. And make sure you don't bring electronics." His children looked at him questionably. "They wont work in the magical world. Now go." with that said everyone went their seperate ways.

As soon as everyone was packed and ready to go, they took off to the airport.

London was cloudy and rainy when they got there. It was not much different from Forks, except London was a lot bigger. As soon as the plane landed the Cullens went to go find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

Since the only ones that knew where it where the Leaky Cauldron was were Carlisle and Esme, the others followed them. Soon enough they were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. They went inside and sure enough Albus Dumbledore was sitting there like he was waiting patiently for someone. Dumbledore looked up and saw the Cullens. He stood up and walked to them.

"Carlisle, it's wonderful to see you again," he said holding out his hand. "I have been expecting you."

"Albus, it's a pleasure to see you again," Carlisle said shaking his hand. "This is my family. You already know my wife Esme. These are our children Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." he pointed out everyone. "This is Albus Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked at each member of the Cullen Family as they waved at him. He paused when he saw Edward. He felt a brush of sadness before calming down.

Edward looked at Dumbledore a little confused. "I can't read your mind."

"Edward" Esme scolded.

"That is quite alright," Dumbledore assured her. "I am an occulumense."

"What's that?" Alice asked intrigued.

"It's the power to shield ones mind from being read," he explained.

"Cool!" Emmett exclaimed. "I wish I could do that. That way I could keep this one away from reading my mind." he nudged Edward making glare at Emmett.

"I assume you are need of help," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, we need help finding someone," Carlisle said. "When we tried looking for her, we couldn't find her and nobody knew her in the town she was in. Now my daughter Alice, she can see the future and Alice, you want to take this?" He turned to Alice.

She nodded and took a step forward. "Whenever I try to see into her future, I end up seeing a different girl."

"What is her Name?" the headmaster asked.

"Isabella Swan." Alice answered.

Dumbledore's eyes widen in surprise and shock. The Cullen family looked confused. Dumbledore knew Bella.

"Now, the girl I see instead of Bella is Hermione and we don't know her last name," Alice continued.

"I think its best for all of us to talk about this somewhere private," Dumbledore said. "I promise you will get your answers and so will I.

He sent a potronus to Professor McGonnigal telling her to meet in his office. Then he made a port key on a book.

"All you need to do is put a finger on this," he instructed to the Cullen family. "just a finger."

They looked at each other before putting a finger on the book. They felt a spinning sensation in their naval. They landed roughly on the ground in Dumbledore's office. He took a seat at his desk and waited patiently.

"Whoa, I don't really like that," Alice commented.

Emmett jumped onto his feet smiling like a kid in a candy store. "That was awesome! Can we do that again?"

"No!" the vampires yelled. Rosalie hit in the back of his head.

They calmed down as they heard a knock at the door. They knew it was most likely professor McGonagall.

"Enter," the headmaster said.

The door opened and she walked in. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, Minerva, could bring me Ms. Granger?" he asked.

That was when she saw the vampires in the room. She stopped when she saw Edward and couldn't stop the gasp that came out of her mouth. He looked so much like _him_. She couldn't stop the sadness she felt in her heart. The professor wondered how Hermione was going to react. Hermione was the most saddened by _his_ death. The Cullens were a little bit startled when they heard her gasp.

She looked at the headmaster wanting an answer. "Please, Minerva. All will be explained soon. Now, please bring Ms. Granger

She nodded and left without a word.


End file.
